TAS Season 2
Episodes Summary In early 2270, was nearing the end of the last year of its five-year mission of exploration, under the command of Captain James Kirk. Background information In 1973, after the initial contract for had run out, NBC ordered another six episodes to be made for the following year. These were the last animated episodes made, making a total of 22. They first aired in September and October 1974, but NBC continued airing the series in re-runs through 1975. Credits Opening ;Star Trek created by * Gene Roddenberry ;Starring the voices of * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Closing ;directed by * Bill Reed ;executive consultant *Gene Roddenberry ;general manager * Rock Benedetto ;special effects animation * Reuben Timmins ;storyboard * Sherman Labby * Paul Fennell * Dale Hale * Jack Miller * Michael O'Connor * Louise Sandoval * Ken Southworth * Dawn Huntley ;art director * Don Christensen ;key assistants * Mike Hazy * Bill House ;key layout * Herb Hazelton * Kay Wright * Alberto De Mello ;layout * George Wheeler * Lorna Smith * Les Kaluza * George Jensen * Dick Hall * Warren Marshall * Wendell Washer * Martin Muller * Christopher Lane * Glen Keane * Maria Bennett * Ken Leonard * Wes Herschensohn * Jim Willoughby * Cliff Voorhees * Robert Kline * Virgil Raddatz * John Perry * Carol Lundberg * Malcolm Weizer * George Goode * James Koukos * Tom Burton ;director of color * Ervin Kaplan ;background artists * Paul Xander * Maurice Harvey * Don Peters * Tom O'Loughlin * Pat Keppler * Curt Perkins * Boris Gorelick * Rolando Oliva * Janet Brown * Karen Shaffner ;animators * Robert Bentley * Jim Brummett * Bob Carlson * Rudy Cataldi * Jess Cosio * Zion Davush * Lil Evans * Paul Fennell * Otto Feuer * Fred Grable * Lee Halpern * La Verne Harding * Lou Kachivas * Marsh Lamore * Lawrence Miller * Fred Myers * Jane Nordin * Bill Nunes * Joe Nunez * Casey Onaitis * Jack Ozark * Bill Pratt * Len Rogers * Virgil Ross * Sonja Ruta * Don Schloat * Ben Shenkman * Larry Silverman * Brad Smith * Hank Smith * Reuben Timmins * Bob Trochim * George Waiss * Ron Westland * Kaem Wong ;checking supervision * Marion Turk * Jane Philippi ;xerography & paint supervision * John Remmel * Betty Brooks ;camera supervision * R.W. Pope ;camera * Thane Berti * Joseph Ponticelle * Don Dinehart * John Aardal * Bill Kotler * Fredrick T. Ziegler * Earl Benedetto * Gene Gropper * Dean G. Teves ;also starring the voices of * George Takei * Nichelle Nichols * Majel Barrett * James Doohan ;editorial supervision * Joseph Simon * Doreen Dixon ;film coordinator * June Gilham ;background music by * Yvette Blais * Jeff Michael ;music publisher * Shermley Music Co. A.S.C.A.P. ;music and sound effects * Horta-Mahana Corp. ;color by * Technicolor® ;associate producer and story editor * D.C. Fontana ;produced by * Lou Scheimer * Norm Prescott ;A Filmation Production cs:Druhá sezóna TAS de:TAS Staffel 2 fr:TAS Saison 2 nl:TAS Seizoen 2 sr:АС: Сезона 2 sv:TAS, säsong 2 Category:Star Trek seasons